


Due Time

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (clearly), Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Crossover, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Related, Death from Old Age, Drabble, F/M, Female Character In Command, Future Fic, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Metafiction, Military Backstory, News Media, Old Age, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-World War II, SHIELD, Veterans, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>challenge: write an obit for a character. short, not sweet. resembles meta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Time

SHIELD Semi-Annual: Obituaries

 **May 6, 2020**  
Retired Agent Daniel Sousa Carter passed away in his sleep, at the age of 101. For the past decade, he has effectively lived alone, his wife, former Agent and then Director Margaret "Peggy" Carter having first been moved by their children to a nursing home, and then deceased as of July the 4th of 2018 at the age of 99; but his neighbors and friends remember him as welcoming, giving, and paternal. Multiple students in their twenties and in attendance of schools in the New York area have held residence on the lower floor of the Carter family home.

 

Carter entered the SHIELD family at the very beginning, having been an SSR Agent along with Director Carter and others. He joined the SSR after having to abandon the Western front due to the loss of his left leg, a trait considered a handicap by many, but which, seemingly, never held him back from doing the highest quality intelligence work.

 

Carter leaves a strong legacy, with two children, Stephanie and Delaney, in their fifties, seven grandchildren, and four (soon-to-be five) great-grandchildren. The family asks supporters and mourners to donate to the Wounded Warrior Project in his honor. By decree of Director May, SHIELD as an organization will be donating $10,000.00, and will match the donations of any agent or family member who donates and submits a record of their donation. Contact Assistant Director Coulson for details.


End file.
